


Good Things Do Happen (Eventually)

by shannie541



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, trans!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannie541/pseuds/shannie541
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester boys have been living in Sioux Falls for a month with their Uncle Bobby without any problems. That is, until someone sees something they aren't meant to and Dean's deepest secret is found out. Enter Castiel Novak (and his extended family).</p><p>Somehow, through the haze of his high school torment and the lies he struggles to keep up with at home, Castiel works to keep Dean whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Do Happen (Eventually)

It’s nearing just after five o’clock when soccer practice ends. The school is otherwise empty aside from the few stragglers leftover from sports practices and club meetings meandering in the parking lot. Castiel rounds the hallway rushing towards his locker for the math book he’d left behind while his brother waits outside for him. Before he reaches the end of the hall, though, the sounds of grunts and heaving breaths stops him in his tracks. He rolls his eyes and sighs at the prospect of hooking up in the girl’s bathroom after school until he hears what he thinks is soft whine and faint whispers of ‘stop,’ and ‘please, no,” in a loop. He turns sharply on his heel, sneakers squeeling on the freshly waxed and polished hall floors before barging into the bathroom.

 

He’s completely unprepared for what he sees: a group that consists of twins Azazel and Alistair, and football linebacker Uriel taking turns kicking and stomping on a huddled figure pressed back against the wall of the bathroom with Ruby and Lilith silently watching, perched near the sinks with satisfied smirks on their faces. Castiel reacts on instinct, marching up and reaching for Alistair and Uriel with their feet raised and poised for another blow and jerks them back and down to the ground. Azazel turns abruptly, shock evident on his face, and sneers at Castiel.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing here, Novak?” The other boy hisses. Behind Cas, he can hear Alistair and Uriel rustling, undoubtedly getting to their feet, and the sounds of high heels clicking away as Ruby and Lilith attempt to make a stealthy exit.

 

Castiel pays the girls no mind figuring he’ll deal with them later once the immediate threat has been stopped. “What the fuck am I doing? What are you doing to him?!  Azazel, you’ve got five fucking seconds to take your cronies and leave. I’d suggest you take the offer. Now.” Azazel might be taller than Castiel and Uriel significantly outweighs him. But Castiel learned long ago how to hold his own in a fight. Even still, his family is well-known in Sioux Falls and well connected. Azazel knows that as well as anyone if the subtle slump to the set of his shoulder is any indication. Still, under the flourescent lighting of the bathroom, anger burns bright in the other boy’s eyes and his upper lip twitches in a thinly veiled snarl. Castiel simply juts his chin out further and squares his shoulder in response.

 

“Fine. We were just about done with that fag freak anyway.” His words work as a command to Alistair and Uriel, who move towards the door behind Castiel. Once the door has fallen, it’s almost like a flip has been switched. He rushes over to the huddled mess on the floor with harsh shaking visible even under the thick layers of leather and flannel. Castiel’s hands hover over the body and it’s only then that he notices that the boy’s pants are pulled down, boxers a mess of tangled fabric at the ankle. A sharp dagger of panic lances through Cas at the sight, fearing for the worst.

 

The boy whimpers and Castiel jerks back where he sits on his haunches. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you. They’re gone and they won’t hurt you anymore.”

 

Somehow his words, or perhaps his tone, work to breakthrough the terror that runs through the boy. His arms fall away from where they are held to shield his head from the punches and kicks. He flinches violently and seems to realize that his pants have been pulled down. He works to pull them up and Castiel watches in silence, eyes widening in shock at what he sees.

 

“Would you like my assistance?” Castiel asks after a moment of watching.

 

“No!” After a moment of struggling, the boxers are successfully pulled back into place and the other boy seems to abandon his jeans mid-thigh. When he moves to sit up, slowly and painfully, Castiel can see that the other boy’s eye is swollen almost completed shut already, a purple bruise blooms on his left cheek and his lip is cut and already beginning to swell as well.

 

“Fucking Christ. What the hell did they do to you?”

 

“Nothing they won’t try again,” he replies, eyes cast downward. Castiel tilts his head downward in an attempt to catch his eye but the other boy is resolutely avoiding him even though the sound of oncoming tears is evident in his voice.

 

“What - what do you mean?” he asks eventually.

 

“They’re gone now but they’ll be back and I can’t - I can’t stop them all.”

 

At this, Castiel shakes his head vehemently. “No, you won’t have to worry about that. Listen, my oldest brother’s and my father are cops. Once we take you the hospital and the police get a statement, they’ll make sure Azazel and Alistair and Uriel all pay. Hell, Ruby and Lilith were probably in on this as well.”

 

The other boy’s head jerks up and the eye that hasn’t swollen shut is wide with an emotion that Castiel can’t decipher. “No, no I can’t go to the hospital.”

 

“No hospital? You need medical attention! You may have a concussion or injured ribs or any other number of injuries. At least they could give you medication for the pain.”

 

“No! I don’t need shit for the pain,” he shouts. Castiel flops back onto the ground, eyes widening in realization. “Why were your pants pulled down? Did they--? Is that why you won’t go to the hospital? Because if that’s the reason why you need to know that - “

 

Castiel is interrupted by a quiet admission. “They didn’t - didn’t rape me if that’s what you’re thinking. Just, they wanted verification, I guess. Proof, they said that the girls weren’t making shit up.” When Castiel says nothing, a green eye flicks nervously up to him, “I - I know you saw. You don’t have to pretend. And I can’t go to the hospital - they’ll call my dad and, fuck, we’ve only been in town for a month. Goddammit,” he swears quietly, no longer fighting the tears now. One leaks steadily down his cheek and he shudders a breath, wincing in pain after.

While it is a relief that the other boy hadn’t been...assaulted in that manner, he still needs medical care and more than what the school nurse can provide. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he seems it’s a text from Gabe asking him what’s taking so long and he blinks down at the phone in his hand as an idea rushes to him. “Ok, you won’t go to a hospital. But, my brother, Gabriel, he’s a nurse and our cousin Anna is in a medical residency program at the hospital. Would - would you be alright if one of them looked at you?” he asks hesitantly.

 

“Why are you doing this? You heard what they called, right? You know what kind of freak I am.”

 

Castiel regards the boy quietly for a moment, reaching over to thumb away the tears on his cheek and pointedly ignoring the flinch he gives when Cas raises his hand. “Because good things _do_ happen.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part where I say that I'll update regularly and whatnot but that'll probably be a lie. But I hope you like the first chapter!
> 
> (Also, I apologize for the awkward formatting as this was typed in Google docs and not Word.)
> 
> Not beta'd or even proofread really. (But I'll do it though! Promise!)


End file.
